Grounded for life lilly's return
by nicoleag245
Summary: lilly returns from going abroad for school with brad by her side along with a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

September 3rd and of course it was Graices first day of school. She got up and run down the hall to her mother's room to find out when she was leaving. She tried 4 different hair designs cause of course they didn't go with her uniform then she decided to pull her hair up. Her mother Claudia stood in the door way with a big grin on her face "you're just like Lilly". Gracie turned around and said" mommy who is lilly". Claudia now wished she never said that. It had been 3 years since lilly stepped foot in that house. After traveling the globe with her fiancé and friend jenny. Her parents lost touch with her after London and for all they knew was she was out and loose some where doing something wrong. Claudia told Gracie that they would talk about it later. Gracie was only 5 years old and starting first grade. She tried so hard but no matter what she could not remember a person named lilly. After all she was only 2 when she left and before that lilly was hardly around. As she was driving to school with her older brother jimmy she thought maybe he will know. So she turns to jimmy and said "tell me about lilly". Jimmy's jaw dropped and he looked at her. She was serious. He couldn't help but think how she would know about lilly. He just like their mom said ask later. She got out of the car and ran into the school because after all she was already late. She ran into her classroom and took the seat in the front of the room. Sister Marianne looked at her and said Gracie Finnerty you are later. Class started at 8:16 and its 8:30. Sorry Sister Marianne I woke up later. Oh my god I just lied in a catholic school. She quietly watched the lesson and as she was leaving the class for lunch her teacher whispered she is more like lilly then I thought. Lilly who is this Lilly they keep talking about. She thought she most be important or something. She decides that tonight she would bring it up during dinner.

It was 5:05 dinner was being served at the Finnerty table as always. Gracie grabbed the plats and set up the table for the food. Grandpa and Henry took and seat and Claudia was carrying in the food. When Gracie went in the kitchen see seen a note on the table with a number and a name Lilly. That was the answer. Lilly someone in her world but how and who that was the question. So at dinner grandpa brought up the usual stocks and buying on margin stuff and Gracie just sat there looking. Then she decided to say it loud and made sure everyone heard her. PEOPLE PEOPLE CAN SOMEONE PLEAZZZZZZZE TELL ME WHO LILLY I?? Everyone started coughing up their food and just stared at her. Grandpa said "why doesn't this girl know who her sister is." what I have a sister thought grace. How old is she and where is she that was the question. And what was she like? Graices wanted to know so much. But then the door bell rang. Who was it and what secrets where going to be told.

CHAPTER 2

Gracie was born the day of lillys graduation. The same day her family found out her grandpa was dating, getting married and having a child. But she could only remember her grandpas part of the story. Lilly was never brought up again. When the door bell rang gracie got up and ran for her life to head to the door. When she opened it there was this tall pretty red haired girl. She lost all thoughts and was in true amazment. There was a tall geaky boy next to her named brad. Lilly walked in and said hey mom. Claudia got up and ran to her in true excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gracie was born the day of lillys graduation. The same day her family found out her grandpa was dating, getting married and having a child. But she could only remember her grandpas part of the story. Lilly was never brought up again. When the door bell rang gracie got up and ran for her life to head to the door. When she opened it there was this tall pretty red haired girl. She lost all thoughts and was in true amazment. There was a tall geaky boy next to her named brad. Lilly walked in and said hey mom. Claudia got up and ran to her in true excitement.


End file.
